All it Takes
by Crack Coon
Summary: Slash warning, Re-uploaded after being inexplicably deleted. A/U. Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield have two things in common. Claire Redfield and bad relationships. With only each other for company, can they find something more?


Warning: Slash, language, slight sexual themes (later on) and crappy writing.

All it Takes

Yes it was deleted (again for some reason) FF net really seems to hate me...and now it's back...again.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

If there was one thing Chris Redfield could say about his sister Claire, it was that she never ceased to amaze him.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Chris asked into the phone. He was attempting to scourge the remains of his overly burnt toast. The results were quite messy and he reached for a napkin from behind him. From the other line his sister gave a huff. In between the noise and the bad reception, it was hard to hear her. She was currently about ten thousand miles away, in a crowded reception hall from the sounds of it. The pharmaceutical company she worked for had asked her to guest speak at their annual conference. At first she'd seemed excited at the prospect, but now Chris doubted she was nearly as thrilled.

"I need you to pick up Leon for me. His flight comes in tomorrow and I promised him I'd be there to pick him up. I was sure I'd be home by now but the meeting is being postponed for a few more days, something about the director having food poisoning..." He could almost see the sway of her red ponytail as she shook her head. "Anyways..." She had to slow down. He stopped her with a well placed and rather necessary, "Wait a second? Who?" Leon, who the fuck was that?

"Leon." She said the name again like it was supposed to mean something. "The one I told you about," she reiterated. "The one from New York."

He blinked at the slight recollection. It had been a few months earlier. He remembered Claire bringing up the prospect of some guy she'd met and befriended from her time at NYU coming to stay with them for awhile. He couldn't remember the exact details and certainly didn't remember agreeing to it. "What about him?" he asked.

Claire sighed, she repeated in a very slow tone, "I need you to pick him up. Honestly Chris, I told you about this last week." He scratched at his unshaven cheek in thought. Had she? He didn't remember. Then again he had been pretty swamped at work lately. Sitting at a desk made him antsy and he hated going through piles of paperwork. His boss and full time asshole Brian Irons was in some kind of legal trouble with the county and records were being scoured for money that had somehow gone missing. He wasn't very good with numbers and hadn't joined the special tactics force because of his counting abilities.

Coming back to the issue at hand, Chris had no idea when Claire had mentioned it, but if she said so it must have been true. Not that that helped make it any less weird. "You want me to go and pick up some guy I don't even know?"

"Chris, you're overacting."

"You have to admit, that's kind of..I don't know strange."

"It's not really what I want either Chris. I kind of don't have a choice. I tried to change the date, but the tickets were nonrefundable. Leon's okay with it and he's a nice guy, just give him a chance."

His brow peaked at this. Give him a chance? "Claire, are you interested in this guy?"

There was was a buzz of silence, then a small sigh, he had his answer before she even responded. "Chris. He's just a friend, alright?"

He could tell she was lying, even through the phone. He didn't have to see her colorful baby blues to know that. Being a Redfield came with the disadvantage of wearing your heart right on your sleeve. Chris was just as victim to it as she was, something they both inherited from their Irish blooded mother. He smirked, lie to him will she? We'll see about that. "Fine then, what's he do? How old is he? Is he wanted for anything? Does he have a record I should know about? Any sicknesses I should be aware of? Is he housebroken?"

Claire shot off an annoyed hiss. "He's twenty six and he's a cop. That should answer the rest of your questions."

He hid a whistle of surprise. A cop huh? Well at least he was on the right side of the law, which as Claire had proven to him countless times before was a step up from any of the other bozos she'd gone out with. Their parents had died just before her fifteenth birthday so he'd dealt with the bulk of her rebellious years alone. His only satisfaction of what she'd put him through was the drunken misshapen tattoo on her back. To remind her what a pain in the ass she had been. And still was apparently.

He grasped at his hair trying hard to think of a way out of this. "Claire I can't take off work and if you think I'm going to let some weirdo.."

"His name is Leon."

He continued, "Stay in my house unattended you've lost your mind."

She sighed again. "You really weren't listening where you?"

"What? Listening to what?"

The phone buzzed as she shifted it, her patience was running thin. "One of the reasons he's coming to stay here is because he's thinking of transferring to Raccoon City. He'll be visiting the station with you to interview with Brians."

Then it clicked. The rumor of a new guy possibly joining the force and Claire's would be boyfriend where one and the same. He wasn't sure why but this somehow seemed even worse. Now he was connected to him. Granted the department would be different but it still led to the same damn building.

"But why does he have to stay here? I'm sure he could afford to stay at a hotel at least." He knew the prices for things in New York, his salary had to be pretty decent.

"Because I..." she hesitated, "I want you two to.. I don't know get along, I guess. He really needs some friends here and I thought you could help show him around, til I get there." There was something she wasn't saying but he didn't question her. He probably didn't want to know. "Could you please do this Chris, for me?" He grit his teeth. Claire knew that tone always worked on him. Barry was right, he really was a pushover when it came to his sister. Even still, he couldn't believe he was saying this. "Fine."

"Oh come on Chris, this is really..." she stopped mid rant, realizing what he'd just said. "What did you say?"Was she really going to make him say it again? "Fine." The second time was even harder.

He almost thought he'd lost her, the connection waned before going quiet. Then his ears were suddenly assaulted by her near yelling. "Oh my god Chris, thanks so much. I love you, you know that right? I mean, like really love you?"

"Claire stop it. You're giving me the creeps."

She laughed, the first real one he'd heard in awhile. "I mean it Chris. You're the best big brother ever." He couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah well just don't forget that in a week, okay?" She snickered. "I won't, look I really got to go the CEO's taking the stand. Do me a favor and try to be on your best behavior. I'll send you his flight information. "

"Yeah, alright."

"Thanks Chris. I really appreciate it." She hung up.

He looked at the phone as the sound of the dial tone filled the air. What had he just agreed to? He observed the current state of his living room. Some would call it a condemned level of pigsty, but he like to think of it as lived in. He could probably stand to clean a bit before this Leon showed up.

He grabbed at a near empty pack of cigarettes and rifled through the coffee table until he found a lighter. He smirked over the unlit stick. Yeah, he'd get right on that. He lit the end after a few attempts of getting the thing to spark. Right after he found himself something to drink. Something strong.

xxx

Leon Kennedy rubbed a tired hand through his hair. It fell away from his face only to return moments later. It was getting too long, even for his tastes. He held his jacket at his side, the air was stiff and uncomfortable. How many hours had he been in this damn airport anyways? Five, ten, twenty, did it really matter? And did the person next to him have to stand so close? It wasn't like there wasn't room and the guy was leaning towards a smell that he did not find at all appealing.

His first impression of Raccoon City was that it was obviously overcrowded. He flicked a quick glance. And a bit rundown. Not to mention it was about three thousand degrees with no apparent air conditioning to be found. His flight had been hell. Not only was it delayed. It was filled with a class of noisy children on a field trip or something. It taught him so much about why he disliked children and why his parents had left him as an only child. By the time they landed, Leon swore he'd never fly again. He made his way towards the baggage claim when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it from his front jean pocket, he wasn't surprised to see it was Claire. He clicked it and answered. "Hello."

"Leon? Hey it's Claire." He smirked slightly. "Yeah, with the caller I.D. and all, I kind of figured."

"Don't be an smart ass. Anyways, I wanted to make sure you got in alright." He shifted his phone to rest in the nook of his shoulder. "Yeah, just landed in fact." He watched the suitcases rotate around the belt. He didn't want to miss his luggage.

Claire whistled through her teeth. "I'm sorry about all this. I didn't know this was going to happen." He sighed and picked a rather unattractive piece of lint off his shoulder. "Not really your fault."

"My brother should be coming to get you soon. He had to take off work early but you shouldn't have to wait long." Leon pursed his lips. He'd been wondering since yesterday and felt the need to ask. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I've heard horror stories about your brother, mostly from you..."

"It's fine. I've already discussed it with him. He's totally cool with it."

Leon hoped she was telling the truth and not trying to appease him, somehow he doubted it. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes seriously. It'll be fine Chris is..." she hesitated, "..a good guy." He didn't like the sound of that, was she asking or telling him? "I've want you guys to meet for awhile anyways." He shook his head, at this point he would just be glad to get out of this goddamn airport. "Fine, I'll take your word."

"Great, so it's all settled then. I promise it won't be more than two days. Things are going pretty smoothly up here now that the president's not shitting water out his ass, so it may be sooner. I've got my fingers crossed." His nose crinkled in disgust. "Claire.."

"He should be there any minuet now." He glanced around, then felt immediately foolish. Of course the man wasn't going to pop out right then just because she said so. "Right, and how will I know who he is?" Claire laughed. "Don't worry you can't miss him. I told him you'd be around the baggage claim so just stay in that area. Don't worry he won't eat you. Have fun!" There was a click and the line went dead. What the hell did she mean by that?

xxx

The Raccoon City Airport was a place right out of a nightmare. Kids screamed and cried while the crowds moved at a snails pace, their luggage taking up more room than a goddamn Hummer. Chris had always hated this Airport. It was unnecessarily confusing and the overhead intercoms were so loud, he'd have a headache for days. There was also the fact that his current reason for being here wasn't something he was particularly happy about. He glanced at the print out. Leon S. Kennedy, he was supposed to find him near the baggage claim area.

The area was crowded with all sorts of people. A large group of foreigners that were pointing at things in interest, an elderly couple standing hand in hand and two young women who were squeezed in outfits that were several sizes too small. The main person that stuck out to Chris was a young man leaning on his luggage. He had longish hair and wore an overly complicated outfit that seemed all the rage these days. His cellphone was to his ear and he was clearly irritated at whoever he was talking to. Chris rolled his eyes, Claire's taste hadn't changed. Chris proceeded to walk towards the man, quite sure this was the right one, when the man surprisingly moved towards another young man that he all but devoured in a rather steamy kiss.

Chris backed away, more than a little appalled. The pair took off and while this left a rather upsetting image in his mind, it also allowed for Chris to see the other guy waiting behind where the man had been standing. He was looking at the scene impassively. Their eyes met for a brief second and Chris knew, just knew, this was Leon.

His expectations had been pretty low but he was still a bit disappointed. The guy looked young, younger than twenty six, with almost blond hair that fell directly into his eyes. His grey stare was a bit off putting, he looked more ready for a runway than action. Chris inwardly shook his head. If there was anything worse than a butched up criminal, it was prissy guys with highlights.

"You Leon?" he asked. His voice sounded hostile, even to his own ears. The man nodded and sat up. "Claire's brother?" Leon asked. They very awkwardly shook hands and Chris may have put a bit more force than was probably necessary. "Chris." he said. 'Claire's brother' just sounded weird. Leon nodded absently.

There was silence. Chris wasn't sure what to say next. Leon crossed his arms, seeming unsure himself. A great start, if he did say so himself.

xxx

Claire had been right. There was no way anyone could miss Chris Redfield. The man was like a walking muscle magazine cover and had the presence of someone who could snap your neck if you so much as looked at him wrong. His grip was like a two ton weight, Leon still had yet to get all the feeling back in his arm, and he looked unshaven and slightly messy. His eyes were a dark brown and his brunette hair looked like it hadn't been combed in awhile. Claire had shown Leon a picture of her and her brother, but clearly that had been taken years and several pounds of muscle ago.

He followed Chris out of the terminal and into the garage. No words were said. They approached a SUV of some kind that unlocked with a flash of lights. Leon didn't know much about cars, only that this one appeared ready for some kind of apocalypse, including all the bells and whistles. The earth's conservation was obviously not a concern for Mister Redfield.

His eyes stayed glued to the window throughout the duration of the car ride. He'd chosen the back seat out of respect for both their space, Chris had raised a brow but didn't seem to mind. It was an invisible barrier Leon felt the need to put up, just in case this raging meat head tried to unexpectedly kill him. Leon knew the side affects of steroids and preferred not to be their next victim.

"You hungry?" the question came as such a surprise, Leon almost thought he'd imagined it. He glanced up and met Chris' eyes in the rear mirror, before he looked away again. "I guess." he said. His stomach growl gave him away. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten in the last two days. He was famished.

They pulled into some little ma and pa dinner. The front looked sadly rundown, though the lot was quite full. The giant sign was missing a few lights that took the name from Thirties Dinner to Tities Die. Real classy. The inside was even better. It was clearly the original interior and was, as stated on almost every inch of visible wall, most likely from the thirties. Leon was sure he was going to die from food poisoning, but was so hungry at this point he didn't even care.

The young hostess who sat them couldn't be any older than twenty two. The name tag read Hannah, her smile was crooked but bright. Blue shadow and way too much mascara caked around her small blue eyes. Her vision went from Chris to him then back to Chris almost like she was sizing them up. She gave them their menus and Chris an extra long smile that was returned before she sauntered off. The smile fell away and Chris zoned in on him. "So how do you know Claire." He asked. It all but fell out his mouth, he'd no doubt been waiting to ask it for awhile. Leon observed the menu then looked back at him. His face was set, hands folded a top the table. Leon realized this little detour wasn't just for food. This was an interrogation. Chris was testing him.

He shrugged, he could play along. "We met at a party." A really bad party he hadn't wanted to got to. "We ended up talking and found we were both going to NYU and sort of hit it off from there." He didn't tell him that Claire had tried to kiss him before blacking out. "We studied for classes together and hung out. She stayed up there as a pharmacist till she was offered the job here in Raccoon City and I haven't seen her in about six months." He stopped there and went back to his menu.

"That's it?" Chris asked.

He shrugged again. If Chris wanted to make up his own delusions about him and Claire he was free to do so. Leon was tired, hungry and really didn't feel like getting into it. Hannah returned and took their order. Things fell back to uncomfortable silence. Chris drummed his fingers on the table. He was itching to say something, Leon just knew it.

"Funny how she's never really mentioned any of that."

Funny indeed. "You'd have to ask her about that."

Chris scoffed, as if he didn't like the idea of Claire keeping something from him. Leon could understand. Claire had kept the whole 'I'm living with my brother thing' a secret from him. It may not have been so bad with her here, but she could have at least told him. He bit at his lip before he could suggest that Claire had set them both up.

Their drinks were brought out. Leon toyed with his straw while Chris and Hannah once again smiled and gave each other playful dialogue. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, this explained where Claire got her flirty nature from.

He gazed away from the nauseating scene to the tables wooden surface. It was marred with carvings that were reminiscent of the deeds of a bored teenager. Stacy loves John and Josie is a slut where the most prominent. It was nice to know nobody every bothered to change the tables or at least tried to cover the teenage filth. He brushed a hand through his hair and rested it under his chin. He waited none to patiently for the woman to just leave or better yet bring out their food.

"So you boys new to Raccoon City?"

"Actually I live here. Leon here just came in, first time he's ever been here."

Hannah's eyes lit up. "Is that true?" He nodded. She floated over to him and got so close he was afraid she was going to fall on him. It gave him a nice view of her enhanced breasts all but popping out of her white button down shirt. "Oh well then let me know if you need a personal tour guide. I know all the hot spots."

"I'm sure you do." he said flatly.

Hannah hit him playfully. "Oh you." Either she had missed the sarcasm or chose not to acknowledge it. She was off again, this time her hip sway was more exaggerated. He watched fascinated at the desperation she threw at him.

There was a snicker from across the table. "Maybe you should take her up on that offer. You seem pretty interested."

He faltered, embarrassed he'd been caught ogling some waitress that wasn't particularly attractive or at all his type. He threw it back at Chris. "What about you, You seemed to enjoy it far more than I did."

He was thrown a flippant hand. "It's called being nice."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Leon said into his hand, wanting to drop the subject. Discussing women was a bit of a sore subject for him right now. Bad relationships seemed to follow him like the plague these days. One woman after the next came and stomped on his heart, but none so much as the last. The one he'd actually loved.

"Not into women?" Chris asked with a smirk he tried to cover with his drink.

Leon wasn't sure he was being completely serious. Chris must have sensed his apprehension on the subject. He dropped his drink and held his hands in what Leon supposed he thought was a non threatening way. "Look it was just a joke man. I don't care either way."

Either way? "No I'm.." Leon shook his head. Why the hell was he defending his sexuality to a man he didn't even know? It was none of his damn business. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I just don't want to discuss it, alright?"

Chris backed down with a wave of surrender. "Fine."

If Leon didn't feel uncomfortable before, he certainly did now. Somehow he'd ended up here in Raccoon City and instead of being around a friend like Claire he was stuck with her increasingly asinine brother who could have been planning his death as they spoke.

What a way to spend a vacation.

xxx

By the time they got home, Chris was convinced something was seriously wrong with Leon. The guy was distant and drifted off at the weirdest moment. A deep thinker that lived behind the wall of hair that constantly fell in his face. Mopey, that was a good word. What the hell Claire or really any woman saw in someone like that was beyond him.

Leon had taken to the study with his stuff, where things had been haphazardly thrown together. He didn't really have a guest room so the results were somewhat shabby but they would do. Claire could fix it when she came home. Speaking of which.

"You haven't killed him, have you?"

He looked at his phone and wondered if he should make use of the ignore function from now on. So much for pleasantries. "Hello to you to, Claire."

"Have you?"

He smirked. "I was just looking for the shovel, the blood is everywhere."

"Very funny, you seriously didn't like leave him somewhere did you?"

"Jesus Claire, what do you take me for? The guys weird, but I don't think I'll be needing to hide the body anytime soon."

"Okay I get it. I just wanted to see how things were going."

He shrugged, then realized she couldn't see it. "About as good as two strangers meeting in a crowded airport could go."

"Just be nice to him, alright?" He opened his mouth to retort but she beat him to it. "I know how you can be."

"Yeah well it's kind of hard, I just brought a stranger in my house Claire. Do you know how weird that is?"

He wondered if Claire was beginning to doubt the whole situation going as smoothly as she'd planned. She sighed, sounding more than a little exhausted.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Just hold out til then. Please?"

She was using that pouty voice again. The one that could get to him no matter what he was feeling, or how strongly he objected to something. "Fine, just try and speed it up, will you?"

"I will, I promise."

He dropped the phone as soon as it clicked and the dial tone sounded. He grabbed another cigarette and decided on another drink as well. He wondered when it had become so easy to drink during the day and how much longer the booze would hold him over for.

xxx

Leon saw his temporary home and he couldn't help but sigh.

The room was stuffy, almost unbearably so. The sole window was open, but it didn't help the feeling of stillness and neglect the room exuded. Various nick knacks lined a cabinet that housed the only thing of value, a TV. The walls were white and barren, the futon was lumpy and no doubt as uncomfortable as it looked.

His phone's clock told him it was past six. He yawned and gave a long stretch til he felt something pop. What a day. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to handle Chris alone. After they'd finished eating he'd gone into a volley of questions, wanting to know everything about him and Claire. His one words answers really seemed to piss Chris off. Which was fine with him. Leon didn't need any new friends, he just wanted a fresh start. Raccoon City may or may not have been it.

As of right now, he leaned towards the latter.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
